


IIf II try two 2leep II hear my own dead voiice iin my head

by mitunacaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse, Derse Dreamers, Gen, Song - Freeform, audio incoming, hopefully, sometime soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunacaptor/pseuds/mitunacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I try to sleep I hear my own dead voice in my head<br/>--<br/>Sollux is having some sleep issues- He wants to lay down and never wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	IIf II try two 2leep II hear my own dead voiice iin my head

**II wonder iif maybe**  
 **The moon could** swallow my sorrow  
 **Dreamiing on der2e forever.**

**Float around wiith carapaciian 2ubjects below,**   
**Liiviing and dreamiing**   
**Forever as theiir priince**   
**'Oh the Royal Dreaming Mage' they'd 2ay**

**And II'd drift on**  
 **2o** anae2thetiized  
 **IIt feel2 like II'm** running out of time

 **II'd lay down but it'2...**  
my own voice screaming in my head

 **II don't quiite want to be dead**  
yet.

 **Then II'm kicking my2elf**  
 **For feeliing liike-** (thiis)  
 **And feariing liife**

 **II won't fall back down**  
 **II turn to fight**  
 **And iit'2** my own reflectiion  
 **iin the** miirror

 **and II realiize ju2t how**  
Doomed **II am**  


* * *

 

  
_Whenever II re2t my head_   
_II end up feeliing dead,_   


  
_draiined, and wretched,_  
 _iinfected wiith melo-_  
 _melodramatiiciie2_!


End file.
